Duel of The WarGreymon-Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Figured "better safe than sorry" so here it is-Taiora version of one of the coolest episodes throughout ALL of 02! Probably the only one-darn that Christmas episode! TAIORA FOREVER! R&R!


Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon; I also don't own "If You're Gone" by Matchbox Twenty

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon; I also don't own "If You're Gone" by Matchbox Twenty. I'm only using part of the song-the beginning. I think this could be one of my greatest pieces of work yet.

Tai: How come? 

Me: Simple: 'Cause I've made another Taiora from an episode already shown! 

Tai: I've got one question: How many times are you going to do this? 

Me: As many times as it takes to convince the population, Toei and Fox Kids that Taiora is the best couple in Digimon history! 

Tai: Oh, boy…

****

Digimon

Duel of the WarGreymon-Taiora

__

Tai: I wasn't sure how things had gotten so out of hand! The new DigiDestined had decided to try to warn the kids' parents about the Dark Spores, but they wouldn't listen. So, after careful consideration, we split up into different teams and decided to keep track of the kids and make sure that nothing went wrong. Kari, Gatomon and I went to the Digital World because Agumon and Gabumon had some important information-Black WarGreymon had returned! Azulongmon had given Agumon more power than he had to the others, including Gabumon, so he could go for the Ultimate Digivolve: Warp-Digivolving! For some reason, Black WarGreymon was after Oikawa but we had to protect him so we could figure out how to get the Dark Spores out of the children. There was a tiny flaw in the plan according to Izzy-Sora had separated herself from him and managed to get to the Digital World with Yolei's help! I wonder what my old flame's up to…

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Biyomon asked in amazement as Sora Takenouchi came running up to her side. 

"No time to talk now, Biyomon. We've got to get back to the Real World now so we can help Tai!" Sora insisted. 

"Help Tai? But he and Agumon are going to take on Black WarGreymon! We wouldn't stand a chance against him; I can only Digivolve to the Ultimate level!" Biyomon objected. 

"I know, but it's a good enough chance to help Tai out. Paildramon withstood his own against Black WarGreymon, or so Kari told me, and so did Sylphymon and Shakkoumon. 

And I have to know if I still love him, Biyomon. I'm afraid I may have made a mistake by giving up on him. I may have lost him to some girl in France…" Sora started crying softly as Biyomon placed a comforting wing around her shoulder. 

"Don't be scared, Sora. Tai still loves you, no matter what. He proved that when he let you go to Matt on Christmas, otherwise, he would've gotten angry with you." 

"I'm pretty sure he _was _angry with me, Biyo…Tai just didn't show it on the outside, but he was mad." 

__

I think I've already lost you

I think you're already gone

I think I'm finally scared now

You think I'm weak; I think you're wrong

I think you're already leaving 

Feels like your hand is on the door

I thought this place was an empire 

Now I'm relaxed, I can't be sure

"Slow down, Tai! We don't need to rush to get to Mt. Fuji." Gatomon insisted irritably as she ran on all fours to keep up with Kari, Tai and Agumon. Tai turned and silenced her with a cold look in his eyes, a look that hadn't been there before Christmas. 

"We do if we have to save Oikawa and get the Dark Spores out of the kids! So either get moving or jump into Kari's arms!" Tai demanded angrily. 

As Gatomon hopped into Kari's arms, she complained, "What's with Tai? The only time he ever got _this _mad at me was when I popped his soccer ball with my claws, but that was a long time ago!" There was a saddened look on Kari's face as she peered down at her Digimon while holding her. 

"Do you remember what happened on Christmas, Gatomon?" Kari asked quietly. 

"Yeah. We surprised the original DigiDestined by giving them their Digimon to them as Christmas presents. What's the point?"  
"The point is what happened _afterward_. While the rest of us went to Ken's Christmas party, the older kids went to Matt's concert, especially Tai and Sora. While Tai had finally had the courage to ask Sora out, I believe she'd given up on waiting for him and baked someone some cookies-"

"…And that someone turned out to be Matt, I know. Agumon told me all about that very saddening moment he and Biyomon were forced to witness. Why's it affecting Tai like this, the decision Sora made when she chose Matt over him?" 

Kari sighed sadly. All this time in the Real World with her, and Gatomon still couldn't understand the personal feelings, wants and desires of humans. 

"He was hoping that after all this time, Sora had still waited for him and would jump for joy when he finally did ask her out. Instead, she shoots him down and breaks his heart! She'd better hope I never run into her in a dark alley somewhere, otherwise…" Kari was clenching her fists in anger, which wasn't a good thing, because she was squeezing the life out of her partner! 

"Kari…can't breathe…need air…" 

"Oh! Sorry, Gatomon. I'm a little mad at Sora for hurting Tai like this. The only way she could ever redeem herself in my eyes would be if she did something to help Tai out." 

__

I think you're so mean

I think we should try

I think I could need this in my life, and I think I'm scared

I think too much

I know it's wrong; it's a problem I'm dealing 

Chorus: If you're gone maybe it's time to come home

There's an awful lot of breathing room but I can hardly move

If you're gone baby you need to come home (come home)

There's a little bit of something me in everything in you…

Tai was barely able to hold back his tears as he trudged forward with Agumon at his side.   
"What's wrong, Tai? You told me once that it was okay for someone to cry." Tai turned and eyed his partner with a saddened look. 

"True, but only if you have someone who'll help you wipe those tears away. I don't have anyone to do that for me. Not anymore." 

"Sure you do. You've got me, Kari, Gatomon and Sora…" Agumon instantly stopped, worried of Tai's reaction to hearing Sora's name spoken out loud. Tai smiled a sad smile and patted him on the head. 

"Maybe you, Kari and Gatomon, sure. I'm not too sure about Sora, though. All I know is that I have to get over her somehow, but it's never easy when everything you see instantly reminds you of her." Tai grimaced as he looked around the base of Mt. Fuji and remembered that Sora's mother and his own parents would bring him, Sora and Kari up here when they were kids. He laughed quietly as he envisioned a younger version of himself toss a round of snowballs straight at Sora. Giggling, she picked up her own scoop and nailed him right in the face with it! Two things happening simultaneously broke up that memory: his Dterminal went off and a big explosion occurred not too far from where Tai, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon were. 

"There used to be a cabin in that direction, where the explosion was at! Let's go!" Tai demanded as he yanked out his Dterminal from his pocket and looked at it. His eyes widened in shock as he read the message: 

__

Tai, 

I need you. Biyomon and I are coming to help. Where are you at right now? Can we talk afterwards? I need to apologize. I've made some selfish decisions that weren't the right ones and deeply hurt my best friend in the process. 

Love, 

Sora

Tears filled up in Tai's eyes before spilling over down his cheeks. She'd defied his orders and had come to help him, despite the fact that Black WarGreymon was a Mega Digimon, and Biyomon could only Digivolve as high as Ultimate. He quickly sent an e-mail back to her as fast as possible before catching up to Agumon and the others. 

__

Sora, 

I'm glad you did what you did. We're at the base of Mt. Fuji. A cabin exploded not too far from our position, and Agumon, Kari, Gatomon and I are going in. I suggest you have Biyomon Digivolve to the Ultimate level, otherwise, if you engage Black WarGreymon as a Champion Digimon, you'd be at a serious disadvantage. I do agree that we need to talk. Get here as soon as you can. I'll be waiting. 

Love, 

Taichi

Sora read the e-mail and tears of joy were rolling down her cheeks. 

"I knew it. I knew he still loved me…" 

"That's what I've been telling you ever since we got back! Now let's go! Tai needs us!" 

Nodding, and wiping away her tears, Sora rose her Digivice to the air. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!! Birdramon Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!!" 

"Hold it right there!" Tai was barely able to suppress his anger as he, Agumon, Kari and Gatomon arrived on the scene to see Black WarGreymon only mere seconds from killing Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon. The Mega Digimon turned to glare at them and that was the distraction the other three needed to get away.   
"What are _you _doing here?" 

"That's the question I should ask you! Don't you remember the conversation we had? You've got a heart; I know it! Don't deny that it's there. Embrace it!" Agumon insisted. 

"I was going to defeat Oikawa for helping to create me, but you've ruined that chance!" 

Agumon positioned himself between Tai and Black WarGreymon.   
"We need Oikawa alive so he can help us get the Dark Spores out of some captured kids!" Tai yelled out. 

"Then you should have helped me capture him instead of taking on ME!" Tai's Digivice started glowing, as the Mega Digimon loomed closer to him. 

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!" 

WarGreymon blocked Black WarGreymon's claws seconds before they would have hit Tai! 

"Don' t even _think _about trying to hurt Tai! Don't you remember what I told you?" 

"That was a useless gesture! I have finally found my purpose-to prove once and for all which of us can exist! There can only be _one _WarGreymon-which means one of us will fall! The question is…will it be you, or me?!" 

"WARGREYMON! Hold on; Garudamon's on the way!" Tai yelled upward to his Digimon. Kari and Gatomon stood up, poised for action. 

"Let me at him, Kari. I've got a score to settle!" Kari nodded and the Digi-Egg of Light appeared out of her Dterminal. 

"Digi-Armor Energize!!" 

"Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…NEFERTIMON, The Angel of Light!!!" 

"Nefertimon, no! Don't do it!" Tai warned heatedly as Kari flew off on her Digimon and up to the battlefield. 

"Rosetta Stone!!" Twin slabs of tablets appeared from behind Nefertimon's back and headed for Black WarGreymon. Without even looking, the Digimon slashed at them with his claws, breaking them up into pieces. 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

Kari winced and braced herself for the one attack that would drain her Digimon of her powers immediately, if not instantaneously! 

"Wing Blade!!" 

The massive fire attack collided with the ball of Dark energy and exploded. Tai, Kari, WarGreymon and Nefertimon looked up as one to see who'd saved Kari's life. 

"Sora! Garudamon! You guys made it!" Tai cried happily as the Bird Digimon landed gracefully next to him.   
"Get on, Tai! We'll talk later." Sora insisted. Nodding, Tai got on and sat next to Sora in the palm of her Digimon's hand. 

"Another Digimon who's powers are greater than yours-" Black WarGreymon smiled evilly as he eyed Nefertimon.

"-Yet she does not match my power, nor WarGreymon's! Therefore, she will be easy to defeat!" Sora's eyes narrowed as she turned to Nefertimon. 

"Kari, get out of here! Tai and I'll take on Black WarGreymon ourselves! The others need you in Odaiba." Kari nodded as Nefertimon turned and headed off. Tai managed to cry out, "Kari! Tell Davis and Ken we need Imperialdramon's help!" Tai turned to Sora and smirked a bit. "It would do us good to have another Mega Digimon on our side." 

As Kari joined up with the other DigiDestined in Odaiba, while they were handling trouble that Arukenimon stirred up, Black WarGreymon shot by them like a light! WarGreymon and Garudamon flew by seconds after! Imperialdramon smiled to himself. In his dual voices, he yelled, "Davis! Ken! Did you see that? I've got to help them! Garudamon can't hold her own for long and WarGreymon could tire out." 

Davis and Ken agreed silently as they both held out their Digivices upward in the sky. 

"Imperialdramon: Mode Change to…FIGHTER MODE!!!" 

Imperialdramon shot off like a jet after his friends with Davis and Ken looking at his retreating figure. 

As Garudamon pushed herself to the limit in order to keep up with WarGreymon, Tai and Sora had some time to talk. 

"Tai, I've got something to say to you: I'm sorry for doing what I did on Christmas! You must hate me now for hurting you like I did when I was with Matt!" Tai pulled her into a hug as she started crying softly against his shoulder. 

"Sora, I could never hate you! True, I could be mad at you, but I could never hate you. True, you did hurt me, but I could never hate you! I did what I did on Christmas because I only wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to be happy-even if it wasn't with me! I've got something to tell you, and I should say it now before it's too late." 

Sora nodded and patiently waited, her crimson eyes shining bright with love-that was focused entirely on Tai! 

"Sora…I…"   


"Terra Destroyer!!" 

WHAM! Tai and Sora cried out as Garudamon was hit-hard-and spiraled toward the ground, but managed to fly upward mid-drop! 

"Hang on, you two." Garudamon advised as she stopped flying and resided next to WarGreymon. Imperialdramon appeared a moment later. 

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" 

"See if you can dodge _this: _TERRA DESTROYER!!" 

WarGreymon retaliated with his own attack. "TERRA FORCE!!" 

"WING BLADE!!" 

"POSITRON LASER!!" 

The four attacks exploded in midair and the Digimon all headed for a specific point on Mt. Fuji. Garudamon remained in her Ultimate form long enough for Tai and Sora to land safely on the ground. Then she deDigivolved to Biyomon; WarGreymon deDigivolved to Agumon and Imperialdramon deDigivolved to Veemon and Wormmon. 

"Together…even with an Ultimate…you were almost powerful enough to defeat me…" Black WarGreymon gasped out. The two DigiDestined rose to their feet. 

"Let me see if I've got this right: The only reason you've caused all this destruction was so that someone more powerful than you would defeat you?! I can't even think of a word that suits you properly! You should've listened to Agumon earlier when you had the chance!" Tai yelled out angrily as he helped Sora up. 

"True, I have caused destruction, and brought pain unto others, but could I be redeemed for those mistakes?" Black WarGreymon asked calmly. Wormmon came up.

"Sure. Look at Ken. He used to be the Digimon Emperor until my 'death' caused him to see that Digimon weren't a computer game. They were as real as you or me. If Ken can be accepted, why can't you?"   
"We'll give you a chance if you'll give us a chance to truly become friends!" Agumon replied as he held out his hand. Black WarGreymon grasped it with his own. Then, he turned to Tai. 

"Could you accept me, or do I remind you too much of what your partner could do if he were turned evil?" Tai's response was quick and forthcoming: He stuck out his hand as a gesture of friendship, Sora's hand next to it. The Mega Digimon shook hands with both of them. 

"Maybe, one day, we can truly be friends." That said, Black WarGreymon flew off again with Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Wormmon, Tai and Sora looking up in the skies. 

"I think he listened this time!" Agumon exclaimed. 

"Mainly because your heart's like Tai's-a heart of pure gold!" Biyomon replied. Tai laughed weakly as he scratched the back of his head. Sora looked up at Tai in a way she hadn't looked at him since the incident during Christmas. 

__

"Tai, I think Biyomon's right. Out of everyone I know, you do_ have a heart of pure gold!" _


End file.
